Tachibana Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny...Jo enters a hostile Tachibana household in Oklahoma." Blake: "Butthead!" Announcer: "Whose daughter has a birthday in a few days." tries out her party dress Gwen: "Do you like it, Lydia?" Lydia: "Yes." Announcer: "But fears her sons will ruin the birthday party for their little sister." Submission Reel Jo: "Another week, yet another family in need. Let's see who we got here this time." ???: "Hi, we're the Tachibana Family! I'm Gwen, I'm a stay-at-home mom and homemaker...and cake connoisseur." ???: "And I'm Nate; I work for car insurance." Gwen: "We have two sons, Blake who is 5..." screeches Gwen: "...and Jaden who is 4." pushes Lydia off the trampoline Nate: "We also have a daughter named Lydia, who is going to turn 3 in a few days." Gwen: "Our sons have an antagonistic relationship with their little sister Lydia. They terrorize her every second they can...and most recently, Lydia's 3rd birthday is in less than a few days and I planned a birthday party for her. I even baked a birthday cake for her, but the boys gobbled it all up." and Blake stuff their faces with Lydia's birthday cake Gwen: "Oh, no. Not another cake. Boys, that was for your sister's party." Jaden: "No! Jaden's cake! Not baby-slurpy-baby Lydia's!" Gwen: Jaden, please leave that cake alone. Go in another room and play with your toys. Gwen: "I tried hiding the cake high out of the boys' sight and out of their reach, but they manage to get to it. Heaven knows how they did it. Oh, yes I forgot to mention, I am a state cake baking champion, and my cake-baking and decorating skills won a blue ribbon in the state fair last year." Introduction (Jo walks up to the Tachibana house and knocks on the door) {the door opens to reveal a Japanese-American woman with medium black hair tied back into a bun, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. She is wearing an apron and holding a rubber spatula. She is dressed in dark blue jeans, a yellow and white striped polo shirt, and red loafers. She is Gwen Tachibana} Jo: Good morning, you must be Gwen. How are you today? Observation Begins Observation Continues Gwen: "Oh, no! Not again!" Parent Meeting House Rules Lose what you like chart chore chart star reward chart Naughty Spot toy confiscation Jaden is sent to the naughty spot Blake's trip to the naughty spot White Sheets Gwen: "What are all these White Sheets, Jo?" Jo: "These White Sheets are for to mark the things that you don't want your children you touch, use or go. Everytime they see an object that is marked with a white sheet, that means not touchable. No touch, no use, and no go." puts a White Sheet over the front door puts a White Sheet over her bedroom door puts a White Sheet over the phone Gwen: "Oh, yes. Lydia's birthday cake." places a White Sheet over Lydia's new and current birthday cake which is in a cake pan Jo: Let's put it on top of the refrigerator where the boys can't reach it. Lydia's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day, Lydia now turned 3 and her mother sets up a My Little Pony-themed birthday party for her." and Gwen set up a birthday banner that reads "Our little girl is turning 3, Happy Birthday Lydia" Jo: "Of course, I helped out, too." [Lydia is wearing a pair of pink seamless tights, pink ballet shoes and a deluxe My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Classic costume] Nate: "Oh look at you, darling. You look absolutely cute in that classic Pinkie Pie costume! I love it!" Gwen (dressed in a My Li'l Pony Sundance Sassy Adult costume complete with pink party eyelashes, white adult Mary-Jane shoes and nude pantyhose): "Lydia, oh my goodness! Look at you!" Jo: "Later on, Lydia's friends, Emma, Rosie, Bella and Madeleine arrived." Emma (dressed in a deluxe My Little Pony Star Song costume complete with silver ballerina sparkle shoes): "Hi, Lydia!" Madeleine (dressed in a My Little Pony Rainbow Dash classic costume complete with a pair of silver ballerina sparkle shoes): "Thank you so much for inviting us, Lydia!" [My Little Pony theme song is playing in the background] the buffet table is a My Little Pony Castle rainbow sherbert birthday cake, JELL-O ponies, a cupcake tower full of pink and lavender cupcakes, moo juice (milk), moo cream (ice cream), pizza, tea, Rainbow Fruit Parfait, cotton candy clouds, rainbow punch, sugar cookies, sandwiches, haystacks, rainbow goldfish and a fruit/veggie tray that forms a rainbow pattern sets up the Pinkie Pie pull-string piñata Bella (dressed in a My Little Pony Star Song Twighlight Sparkle Animated Classic costume): "Happy Birthday, Lydia!" Rosie (dressed in a My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Magic of Canterlot Costume): "I'm so excited, Lydia!" Jo: "Mom and Dad had the ponies and mini horses, a Ponyville Station, the arts and crafts table with coloring pages and face-painting." Gwen: "The girls played games like Off to the Races, Wild Apple Tree, Pin the Tail on the Pony, Musical Ponies, Rainbow Dash's Fashion Relay, Hay Hunt and Horse Tail Races." Jo: "As we went to cut the cake, we were shocked to discover that the cake was gone." Lydia: "What happened to my cake Mommy?" Gwen: "I don't know. Does anyone have a spare birthday cake?" Madeleine's mother: "I do! My husband works at a local bakery!" Gwen: "Thank you so much. BOYS!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!" Blake: "NO! WE WANT TO WRECK THE PARTY!" Jaden: "Not listening!" Gwen: "I said get here now. If I have to chase you, you will be in your rooms for the rest of the day." comes over to Gwen Blake: "Okay, Butthead!" runs over to Gwen Jaden: "What do you want, Butthead?" Gwen: Oh, no. All my hard work of making Lydia's cake has crumbled...what am I gonna do now? Jo: The boys like your baking and decorating skills and I think you should open your own cake bakery. Gwen: You do like my baking? Jaden: Yup. Nobody bakes cakes better than you. Gwen: I just don't understand what made Lydia's previous cakes so addicting to them. I poured all my labor of love baking these. I still have the leftover cakes. Jo: I have an idea, you can make some cake pops out of those. As for you Blake and Jaden, you can make up for scarfing down Lydia's birthday cakes by helping mommy in the kitchen since you love her cakes so much. Jaden: What are cake pops? (Blake and Jaden pound the leftover cakes and crumbs and them roll them into little balls. Gwen melts the colored chocolates and lays out the lollipop sticks in a row while jo is watching) Jo: Jaden and Blake made cake pops out of leftover birthday cake, and it felt really good. (Blake and Jaden rejoin the party and bring their sister and her friends some cake pops as an apology for scarfing down her previous cakes prior to her special day) Blake: As much as I love mommy baking cake, it felt really good to help her out in the kitchen. Lydia: Thank you, Jaden. Thank you Blake. (She hugs her brothers) Jaden: Yup, it felt really good to do something good for my little sister. Jo: This really proves that something good came come out of something bad. Opening presents Gwen: Lydia, time to open presents! mommy and me rise and shine good eater DVD Meeting Onward Bye Bye Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts